ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Orthodox Boxing Techniques
Orthodox Boxing Techniques are moves that are used commonly. In comparison to signature techniques or derivatives of orthodox punches, Orthodox Boxing Techniques are used worldwide and regularly in boxing matches. Not particularly complex in nature, these techniques serve as fundamental knowledge for all boxers who wish to advance in the ring. Note that these techniques are not limited to orthodox boxers; "orthodox techniques" in this case means ordinary techniques, not right-handed techniques. Jab A Jab is a quick, sharp punch typically aimed at an opposing boxer's head. While a simple technique at first glance, jabs can be used in a variety of ways: measure distance between boxers, stop an opponent from advancing, help a boxer get into their rhythm, help connect to their next punch, to just deal damage, or be used at a variety of angles. While similar to a straight when executed, jabs tend to be much quicker and more compact. In return, a boxer's jabs are rarely stronger or equal in strength to their straights. However, it is to be noted that several boxers in the series have executed jabs with immense strength and/or technique. For example, Ricardo Martinez is able to perform a jab without shoulder movement. Notable Users *Shigeta Akira *Takamura Mamoru *Ricardo Martinez *Mashiba Ryō Parented Techniques *Flicker Jab *Hien *Shotgun *Bullet *Motionless Jab Straight ]] A Straight, requires more technique than the visually similar jab, typically thrown with a twisting leg to hip movement, allowing the follow-through punch to be much more powerful with the momentum gained. A straight is typically more powerful but oftentimes slower than a jab. However, there are individuals with immensely quick and powerful straights, examples being Takamura Mamoru and Oda Yūsuke, whose straights are strong enough to severely injure an opponent and, in Takamura's case, knock a fully grown bear unconscious. Notable Users *Oda Yūsuke *Takamura Mamoru Parented Techniques *Chopping Right *Knuckle Drop *Coconut Punch *Seiken *Shotgun *Corkscrew Blow *Heart Break Shot *Double Punch *Extending Punch Hook The Hook is a punch thrown whilst the user's arm is bent at a near 90° angle. It is a devastating punch that usually finds its mark at an opposing boxer's jaw or temple. While easy to dodge by ducking and weaving, there are several powerful boxers emphasised in the series that demonstrate flawless and incredibly powerful hooks. Jason Ozuma, for example, is known to possess a hook that rivals, if not surpasses, the strength of Takamura's hooks. Notable Users *Jason Ozuma *Arnie Gregory Parented Techniques *Tornado Jolt *Smash *Low Smash Uppercut The Uppercut is a punch thrown from the waist up. Executed after a series of leg and hip movements, the uppercut is immensely powerful if performed with the necessary follow-throughs. In most cases the uppercut is thrown towards an opponent's jaw, however there are instances where an uppercut is aimed towards the opposing boxer's liver or body, causing ruptures, internal bleeding, and most likely broken ribs. Due to its immense power, many boxers derive their individual unique techniques from the orthodox uppercut. Notable Users *Makunouchi Ippo *Sendō Takeshi *Takamura Mamoru Parented Techniques *Gazelle Punch *White Fang *Beetle's Uppercut *Short Uppercut *Frog Punch *Tsubame Gaeshi *One Centimeter Punch *Smash One-Two The One-Two is a combo that consists of a jab and then a straight. Notable Users *David Eagle *Makunouchi Ippo Parented Techniques *'Jab' *'Straight' Weaving Weaving is a defensive boxing move involving bobbing your head from left to right, to up and down. It is considered to be an all-purpose technique; it can be used for dodging opponent's punches, to initiate combos such as the Dempsey Roll, or to simply control opponent's movements. Notable Users *Makunouchi Ippo *Alexander Volg Zangief Parented Techniques *Dempsey Roll Dash A Dash is a technique where a boxer rushes toward the opponent in great speed. Notable Users *Makunouchi Ippo *Sendō Takeshi Category:Techniques Category:Boxing terminology